A Seemingly Natural Progression
by Lexiaudrey
Summary: Jane's having Lt. Joey Grant's baby, without Joey Grant. Will Maura stay with her throughout her pregnancy, and help her raise the baby after it's born? Lots of drama. Eventual Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Maura Isles sat there in shock. She could vaguely feel her jaw begin to drop and her hands begin to shake. All the feelings that ran through her made it impossible for her to utter any sound.

"Maura? Did you hear me?" Jane Rizzoli sat across from Maura, in their usual booth at the Dirty Robber in East Boston. "Maura, you're scaring me," this was the first time she had ever rendered the M.E. speechless.

_Why can't I tell if she's happy about this? I can usually read her like an open book_, Maura thought. _Should I be happy for her?_

"Maur, please say something...say anything."

"Jane that's great! May I ask, is it with Joey?" Maura smiled, praying to god that she didn't look nervous or uncomfortable. As long as Jane was happy about it, so was she. Jane was her best friend, her only friend really, so of course she she wasn't lying when she said she was happy. She just didn't know how Jane felt.

"Of course it's with Joey!" Jane was shocked that Maura would ask her that. Jane also smiled with a hope that she didn't look uncomfortable or nervous.

"Sweetie, I don't know whether you're happy or not."

Jane sighed as she tried to think of a way to avoid what her best friend had just said. Seeing no way out, she decided not to lie for once. "I am happy, but-"

At that moment the door flew open with a crash, and Jane's hands flew, instinctively, to her stomach. This made Maura smile. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Angela stormed over to the girls' table. "Where were you today?!"

"I was..umm...I went to..."

"She was with me, Angela. I took her out to lunch instead of coming down to the cafe," Maura lied. She was going to get hives later and she knew it, but if Jane wasn't ready to tell her mother, who would quickly turn her into what Jane had dubbed Hurricane Angela, then so be it. The second Angela turned her head to look at Maura, Jane mouthed a 'thank you'.

"Oh, thank God. I didn't see you for lunch and I thought you were dead or in the hospital. You're never going to meet a nice guy and have babies if you keep this up! I'd like to have grandchildren before I'm dead." Angela tried to guilt Jane. This made Jane squirm in her seat, not ready to tell Angela, or anyone except Maura for that matter, that she had met a nice guy. And that she was, in fact, having a baby.

"Really, Ma? Really? I've had a shit day, I don't need your guilt trip right now," Once the words came out of her mouth, she knew she had said too much.

"What happened to my baby?! You didn't get hurt did you? I swear this job will be the death of me," Angela said as she lifted Jane's arm checking for any bruising, then making a move to check her torso for injury.

"Angela, I think Jane simply meant that all her paperwork was tough," Maura lied again.

"Oh, okay," Angela said with a smile, "Well, you two looked deep in conversation when I came in, so I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks," Jane and Maura spoke at the same time. Angela got up and sat in the booth in front of them. "Ma!" She turned and looked at Jane inquisitively. "Go," Jane said. And with that, Angela got up and left. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. Thank you so so much for telling her you took me out. I'm..."

"Jane," Maura tried to interrupt, but to no avail.

"...just not ready to tell her yet and I don't think she'll understand, and-"

"Jane!" This time Jane stopped talking. "You would have done the same for me. You started to tell me that you were happy and then there was a 'but'. Tell me," Maura, seeing fear flash across Jane's face, reached across the table and held Jane's hand in hers.

She placed her free hand on her stomach and said, "Before I could tell him I was pregnant, he told me he was moving to Washington, D.C. to be the liaison between BPD and Homeland Security. The feds just love to screw me over."

"So, he doesn't know?"

"No," Jane's voice cracked and a single solitary tear ran down her cheek.

"C'mon," Maura said, standing, reaching for her purse with one hand and Jane's hand with the other.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you. Come on."

**A/N**: This is my first fanfic, so don't be too rough on me, but please review. Tell me what you like, don't like, or just tell me how pretty I am. Just kidding, don't do that last one. If you think this story/story line sucks, let me know and maybe give a suggestion or two. -Lexi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Jane sat in the passenger's seat of Maura's Lexus._ Where the hell are we going? And why am I not driving? _Jane thought. "Maur, you're not taking me to some fancy-ass, completely overpriced, and overrated store, are you?" Getting no response from Maura, except for a small smile, Jane winced. Shit, she thought.

They pulled into a parking garage on Boylston Street. "We're here," Maura stated with a smile.

"A parking garage? This is where you wanted to bring me?" Jane said sarcastically while looking at Maura through that one piece of hair that always falls in her face. Maura brushed it back, The Way We Were style. They both smiled.

_God, she's beautiful,_ Maura thought. Breaking the eye contact they seemed to hold forever, Maura said, "No, as a matter of fact. It's the building we are parked next to." She leaned across Jane and pushed open the passenger door, then sat back and opened her own. "Come on, Jane." The M.E. swung both her legs out, so as not to exposed herself; however, Jane didn't move. "Jane?"

"How am I going to tell him? What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Joe, I was just calling to see how you were and, by the way, I'm carrying your child.'" Jane began to sob and as she did, Maura walked around her Lexus to where Jane sat and pulled her to a standing position. They stood there for several minutes, Maura just simply holding Jane. "C-C'mon. Show m-me what you w-wanted to show me," Jane said, trying to regulate her breathing.

Maura took hold of Jane's hand, "Okay." Maura guided her out of the parking garage and towards the Prudential Center. "Here we are."

"The Prue? Really?" It was some overpriced and overrated store. "Maur, why are you making me shop, especially at Jimmy Choo?"

"We're not shopping," Maura put an arm around Jane's waist and walked her to an elevator. "We're going to the roof." They rode up in silence. She could see that Jane's hands were shaking, and she placed one into her own, interlacing their fingers. They elevator doors opened and the ladies stepped out. It was four o'clock on a Wednesday, so thankfully there was only one or two people there. Before Maura could protest, her hand was dropped and Jane was already peering over the railing. The shorter woman walked up behind the tall brunette and hugged her from behind, Maura's forehead resting on Jane's left shoulder blade.

Jane began to sob again, "I'm not ready for this. I don't know the first thing about being a mother, let alone a single one."

"Look at this city. How many people love you here? How many people will love this baby here? Can you even count them all? I can't, and I'm a genius. You will certainly not be raising this child by yourself, and you haven't even told Joey. You may not be a single mother." As Maura spoke, she tightened her grip on Jane, trying to make her feel secure. "Come sit down." They walked over to one of the various tables, and as they did, Maura asked "Can I see your phone?" Jane furrowed her brow, but handed it over none the less. By the look on her face, she could tell Maura had no intention of telling Jane why. Maura scrolled through the contacts until she found Lt. Joey Grant.

She saved his number in the Notes on her iPhone. "What are you going to do about work?" Maura said.

Jane looked at her in shock. She hadn't even thought about it, but she knew she was sure as hell not taking like a year off. "I guess I should tell Cavanaugh, but not before Joey. And Ma, Frankie, Korsak and Frost, but I can tell them at dinner on Sunday."

"That sounds like a good plan," Maura stated. They sat there in a comfortable silence for what seemed like five minutes, until they both got simultaneous texts from Angela: _Where are you? I made dinner. _Maura looked at the clock, it was 6:30. "Jane, we'd better go or you're mother will have a conniption." They got up and strode towards the elevator, again riding in silence. As they walked out of the Prudential Center, Maura handed Jane her keys, "Would you like to drive?"

"Absolutely," Jane said taking the keys. They hopped into the car and Jane started what she liked to call the 'Maura Mobile'.

As Jane drove, Maura pulled out her phone and began to type what she thought would be an innocent text.

_Hello Joey -_

_It's Maura Isles. Jane needs to talk to you about something. It should be done in person, so don't call her because she will just blurt it out over the phone. I also believe she will enjoy it more if you surprise her. _

_-M_

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! Please keep it up. I honestly didn't expect any readers or reviews in such a short amount of time. I'm going to try to update daily, but I can't make any promises because between school, homework and the play I'm in, I don't have much time. -Lexi


	3. Chapter 3

As they sat at dinner that night, Maura noticed that Jane looked uncomfortable around all the food Angela had made. She knew it was normal for pregnant women to have aversions to food, but Jane? Jane was a Rizzoli and Rizzoli's simply did not look uncomfortable around food. Maura kept trying to make eye contact with her from across the table. Jane felt Maura's eyes on her and couldn't bring herself to look up at her. If she did, Jane was sure she'd start to cry and she was, by no means, prepared to deal with the Hurricane that is Angela Rizzoli. "Janie, eat," Angela said, pointing at Jane's plate with her fork.

"I'm not hungry, Ma," Jane said matter-of-factly.

Angela instantly knew something was wrong. She looked at Maura, eyebrows raised. Maura simply shrugged. Angela reached over and laid her hand on top of Jane's. "Janie, honey, look at me." Jane made no move to tilt her head upward. "Jane," Angela said, taking the hand she had placed on top of Jane's and placed it under her chin, tilting Jane's head for her.

Jane looked into her mother's tear filled eyes. I have to tell her, Jane thought, I can't just sit here and not tell her. "Ma, I..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"What, baby? You what?" Angela said, with nothing but love in her voice.

"I'm pregnant," Jane said as a tear slid town her cheek, then another, and another.

Poor Maura and her social awkwardness when into sensory overload. She wasn't prepared for Jane to tell Angela right in front of her like that. Angela didn't know what to do. Should she be happy? Is Jane happy? Then Jane smiles through the tears. Not just your average everyday smile. This was a smile of pure happiness. Angela hugged her daughter. So many thoughts ran through her mind: Who's the father? Where is he? How far along is she? It wasn't until Jane was crying again that she realized she'd spoken aloud.

"It's Joey Grant," Jane managed to get out through sobs.

"Where is he?" Angela asked indignantly. She was bullshit that he wasn't there sitting next to Jane, holding her hand, helping her through this. Jane began to sob. God, she hated the emotional part of being pregnant, vehemently. She look at Maura, giving her permission to answer for her.

"Angela, he's in Washington, D.C. Before Jane could tell him, he told her that he got promoted to the liaison between the Boston Police Department and Homeland Security. Jane didn't want to ruin that opportunity for him, so she hasn't told him yet. Please don't say anything to anyone, because you and I are the only ones that Jane feels comfortable telling right now," Maura said as she watched Angela, trying to read her facial expressions. So far, she saw anger turn to sadness, that turned into compassion, ending with concern.

She stood up and pulled her only daughter into one of her famous, suffocating hugs. Jane laughed and said, "Ma, you're gonna squish my baby."

"Oh, sorry," she smiled, then walked over to Maura and bear-hugged her too.

"Ma! You're gonna squish my Maura," Jane said through laughter, which made Maura giggle, then Angela soon after.

"Sorry, Maura. I'm just so happy," Angela said looking at Jane, a huge smile spreading across her lips. "How far along are you?"

"Five weeks, but I just found out on Wednesday," Jane said, now quite excited that she was going to have a baby.

"Oh, Janie. I'm so happy. If it's a girl, I suggest 'Francesca' or 'Catarina'. If it's a boy, 'Lorenzo' or 'Benedetto'. Lorenzo Rizzoli, doesn't that sound nice?" Angela asked, not realizing what, exactly, she had just said.

"What if..umm..w-what if Joey decided he wants to be a part of this child's life? Benedetto Grant...I'd rather not have my kid getting beat up on the playground," Jane tried to make a joke, but Maura and Angela could clearly see she was scared. She was scared that Joey might not want anything to do with their child, or Jane for that matter. She was scared that he'd ask her to move to D.C. and she was scared that he'd move back to Boston so they could raise their baby together.

As the evening winded down, all three ladies sat on the couch in silence. What had she meant when she said 'my Maura'? Had she meant what I hope she meant? No, that's completely illogical. She's having a child with a man. A man, Maura. Stop doing this to yourself, Maura thought.

Jane was the first to stand to leave, "Thank you both for a lovely evening. Considering I am now sleeping for two, I gotta go." She walked out of the house smiling. She had no issue getting to or into her apartment for once. Jane immediately crawled into bed, still wearing her clothes from that day, only to be awakened by a sharp knock at 6:00 AM. "Who the fuck is that?" She swore as she rolled out of bed. She slowly crept her way to the door and looked out the peephole. "Joey! What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Joey! What are you doing here?"

Joey fumbled over his words, "H-hi, Janie. I..umm..I don't a-actually know why I'm h-here." Nervous as ever, he puts his right arm around Jane and pulls her into a big, albeit awkward, hug.

Finally able to gain her composure, Jane said stepping aside, "Come in. It's actually great timing because you know how I love to be woken up at the ass-crack of dawn." She smiled, hoping he would take the joke.

"Always the wise ass, Rizzoli."

Now it was Jane's turn to fumble over her words, "Joey, I-I actually..umm...I actually do n-need to talk to you about...s-something,"

"I know, Maura told me you had something to talk to me about," he said with that wide smile only a nice Irish boy from Southie can give you.

"Oh, she did?" Jane was pissed. Deal with that later. Don't let it get to you right now. Don't cry, Rizzoli, she thought. She hoped Joey didn't see her wipe the tear that had escaped from her eye. Jane had no such luck.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Joey asked, genuine concern filling his voice. When she didn't say anything, he moved from the stool at her kitchen island to her side in two seconds flat. "Janie, talk to me," he said, pulling her into another hug.

"It's...I..I can't...talk...about it," Jane began to sob. Shit, how am I supposed to tell him? Get it together, Rizzoli, Jane thought. "I just, I need a minute," she said as the sobs came to a stop. She walked into her bedroom, and sat on her bed. She could feel a migraine forming over her left eye, so she opened the top drawer of her bedside table to get some Advil. As she reached for the bottle, a little black and white picture caught her eye. The picture was of her baby. Her and Joey's baby. Ultrasound picture in hand, she walked back into the kitchen still a bit frazzled, but calmer nonetheless. That picture had that effect on her, and she like that. It's exactly why she put one in her desk drawer at work too. Joey hadn't moved from the spot she left him in. "Hey," she said, and made a weak attempt to smile.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked, with nothing but love and concern. He also made a weak attempt to smile. Jane nodded and walked closer to him. "Are you ready to talk about it?" Jane nodded again, this time with a halfway hopeful smile. She handed him the picture of their seven week old child. "Is this yours?!" Joey asked, happily. He loved babies and wanted kids of his own someday.

"Ours," she said smiling a smile that only a nice Italian girl from the North End can give you.

Joey was speechless. I'm having a baby? When did this happen? How did this happen? I love Jane, I always have, but a baby? I'm not ready for this. Holy shit, am I not ready for this. Oh, fuck. Look at the look Jane's giving you, asshole. Say something. Say anything. "Jane! That's great! We're having a baby," he said as he picked her up and spun her around. "I love you, Jane. And I love this baby."

"You what?" He had never said that to her before. Jane was shocked. DId she love Joey? She didn't know, but she loved their baby. Was that enough?

"I love you. You don't have to say it back, that's okay. I've wanted to say it ever since that time I didn't cheat off your catechism test," he laughed. Joey kissed Jane: it was a kiss that meant 'forever' and it absolutely terrified Jane. So she did something stupid. She walked out of her apartment. She could vaguely hear Joey calling her name, but couldn't bring herself to turn around. Jane got into her car and drove. She drove on autopilot, and by the time she realized where she was, the door was being opened.

"Janie! What are you doing here? Do you want some food? I made plenty. Oh god, you should sit down, I mean, you are carrying my grandchild inside of you. You need to rest," Angela couldn't even contain herself she was so excited.

"Ma, where's Maura?" Jane asked, staring straight through her mother.

"Oh. She's upstairs. I'll go get her," Angela asked, only trying to help.

"No Ma, it's okay." Jane said as she walked up the stairs. "Maur? You up here?"

"Jane?" Maura said, walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Damn, she's gorgeous, Jane thought as she flopped down on Maura's bed. "I talked to Joey."

"Oh?" called Maura, who was getting dressed for work in her massive bathroom.

"Yes, he told me you talked to him and no I'm not mad...right now," Jane said, already knowing what Maura was thinking.

"Good."

"He loves me, Maura. He told me he loves me and I got up and walked out the door. I'm such an idiot." Jane said, tears starting to fall once more.

"Well, yes. You are somewhat of an idiot for walking out like that, but you are also pregnant and hormonal," Maura said as she sat on the bed next to Jane. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

**A/N: **I changed the amount of time Jane's been pregnant to seven weeks because I hadn't planned on doing an ultrasound picture thing for a little bit and seven weeks is when you can actually see that there's something there. I'm also thinking that Joey will be out of the picture within the next few chapters, but we'll see how it goes. Thanks for all the reading and reviewing! -Lexi (:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Do you love him?"_

"_I don't know."_

"Jane, if you have to think about it, you don't love him. You need to go and talk to him. Today." Maura said. She laid her left hand on Jane's thigh and towel dried her hair with her right.

_You're right, _Jane thought_, I think I love you. _"I guess you're right, but can't I stay in 'the most comfortable bed in the world' just a little longer?" she said, laying her head in Maura's lap.

Maura laughed. _Yes, you can stay in this bed forever if you want to_, Maura thought. "No," she said standing, "You have to now. What if he leaves before you get back?"

"Ugh, fine," Jane said, also standing. As she stood, she became dizzy, almost like a headrush when you stand too fast. She collapsed on the bed and the last thing she heard was Maura calling her name.

Jane awoke in a hospital bed to Maura sleeping in a chair, holding her hand. She looked so sweet, Jane couldn't bring herself to wake her. As she gazed at the beautiful medical examiner, a petite, blonde nurse walked in. "Oh, good! You're awake! I'm Leslie, the night nurse. I hear you're pregnant. Congradulations!" She said with a huge smile. Jance winced, she hadn't even realized that the doctors would figure that one out. "Oh, sorry," Leslie said, "Your wife told me." She smiled again, pointing to Maura.

_My wife. I like that. _"Oh, yeah. We're so excited!" Jane smiled, still thinking of Maura as her wife. Jane and Leslie talked for a little while longer, and as Leslie left and shut the door, Maura began to stir. "Hello, dear," Jane said laughing.

"Hi," Maura said sleepily.

_Christ, her sleepy voice is sexy_, Jane thought. "So, I guess we're married."

_Ha, I wish_, Maura thought. "Oh, yes. Well, they wouldn't let me in the ambulance if I wasn't family and I figured that because our DNA-" Before she could go off on a google-speak tangent, Jane interrupted her.

"Maur, it's fine. Has..umm...has anyone called Joey?" She asked, running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Yes. I called him about an hour ago. He said he would come as soon as possible, but something happened at work."

Jane wished no one had called him. Actually, she wished today had never happened, that she hadn't told Joey and that she wasn't in a hospital bed right now. Korsak, Frost, Frankie, and Cavanaugh were all going to ask questions, and she knew it. "What am I going to say to the guys and Cavanaugh?"

"Tell them the truth," Frankie said as he walked into the room. "Hey sis, how you feelin'?" He had a sympathetic smile on his face. It disgust Jane: she hated people looking at her that way.

"I'll still kick your stupid ass, even in a hospital bed," Jane said punching him on the arm and laughing.

"Ow! You punch hard...for a girl," Frankie said, grinning mischievously.

Maura smiled at their interaction. She found herself wishing she had a family that she could do things like that with, then realized she had one. "You know, it's actually a scientific fact that women often punch just as hard as men," she said, punching Frankie on the arm as well.

They all laughed and that's when Frankie decided it would be a good time to ask his sister about whatever she didn't want to tell him. "Janie, what didn't you want to tell me?"

Jane looked at Frankie, then at Maura, then back to Frankie. She felt panic begin to set in, and then her hands began to shake. She saw the room slowly fade to black.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. The play I'm in gets put on in two weeks and I have some family issues that are going on right now, but like I said, I'm going to try to update daily. I'm actually going to try and get four or five chapters out by Monday. Please read and review! -Lexi


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jane woke up about five hours later. This time it was Joey Grant that was asleep in a chair, holding her hand. Jane instantly pulled her hand away and laid it on her stomach. _Oh god. How am I going to explain myself? _Jane thought.

Joey began to wake up when Jane pulled her hand away. "Hey Janie," he said with a look in his eyes that was equivalent to that of a wounded animal.

"Joey, I.." She said as she began to cry. "Joey, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie. You have nothing to be sorry about," he said as he began to rub her arm. "Janie, I have to tell you something."

"I have...t-to tell you...s-something too. You f-first," Jane said, slightly hyperventilating.

"Jane, I'm sorry I told you I love you like that. I just didn't know how to respond and honestly, I don't know if I love you. But, if this baby is mine, I can promise that I will love it more than anything." Joey said not realized exactly what he had said.

Jane looked at him in complete astonishment. "If? IF? Who else's would it be, Joey?"

"I..I..." Joey couldn't even formulate words.

"How dare you accuse me of lying to you about the paternity of our child?" There were no more tears, Jane was bullshit. She was seeing red. And when Joey didn't respond, all she could do to not punch him was say, "Lieutenant, I would appreciate it if you would leave." And as he walked away she added, "And don't bother coming back."

"Jane, I am not giving up without a fight." he said, and walked out the door, closing it gently behind him.

The second the door was shut, she began to sob. Maura was sitting outside the door and when she saw Joey step out, she stood. "How'd it go?" Joey said nothing. He just looked at Maura, eyes brimming with tears. "Lieutenant, you can talk to me if you want."

"I said something stupid, I guess. I think I said '_if_ this was my baby'." He said, leaning against the wall and sinking slowly into a sitting position, head in his hands.

That was all Maura needed to hear. She flung open the door and ran to her best friend's side. Jane was now sobbing uncontrollably. "Jane? Do you want to talk about it?" Jane shook her head 'no'. "Okay," Maura said. She climbed into the bed next to Jane, turned on her side and pulled Jane into her arms. Because Maura was so much smaller than the tall, dark, and beautiful detective, Jane didn't even have to scoot over, and she liked that. Maura liked that too, and how she fit so well in Jane's arms, and how Jane smelled like lavender.

Jane could feel her breath begin to steady; Maura had that effect on her. "He said he wasn't sure that this baby was his." Maura knew she wasn't finished, so she just ran her fingers through Jane's hair. "No, that's not what he said. He said if this baby was his he would love it more than anything._ If_, Maura. If. I've know Joey my whole life. How could he think that I would lie to him like that? And he said he didn't love me. Didn't ask why I was in the hospital, didn't really care, I guess."

"He cried, Jane." Maura stated.

"H-he did what?" She felt her breath hitch.

"He cried." Maura knew Jane wasn't ready to face the fact that she might not be raising this baby as a single mother, but Jane needed to hear that. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Maura looked at Jane, who nodded her head. "Come in." She called as she stood.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hamilton," the tall, Irish-looking man said, moving to shake Jane's hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't come see you sooner, but there were some high priority emergencies that came in. I've been in surgery all day."

"Is my baby okay?" Jane asked. Her voice was urgent, almost desperate. It was something Maura had never heard before and it made her want to just hold Jane all day long.

"Yes, your baby is fine, quite healthy actually. You, however, have tachycardia..."

Jane looked at Maura. "It's just an increased heart rate," Maura said, laying her hand on top of Jane's.

"...It is something that is common during pregnancy. The amount of blood in your system increases by about 43 percent and your heart has to work 43 times faster to pump it all. Dizziness is a common side effect, but the fainting is not. I believe it's due to stress. I understand you're a detective?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with stress?" Jane loved her job too much to see it as stressful, and she didn't have any big cases going on right now. So why does her job effect this?

"I'm talking about physical stress too. You cannot do any strenuous activity in your first trimester. I also understand that Mrs. Rizzoli," he said nodding his head towards Maura, "is a medical examiner. You can't be around all the chemicals in a lab for the duration of your pregnancy."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't just not work for a year. I'm not just going to sit at a desk all day either."

"Jane, I'm sorry to be so frank, but it's your job or your baby's life." The doctor said, not even blinking.

**A/N:** Tachycardia is actually an increased heart rate and the thing about the blood being increased is true, but other than that don't trust my science facts. I might not have power for a couple days because of this hurricane that's coming, so I'll try to write with pen and paper and get it typed and up whenever I have power back. If I can get another chapter or two out before I those power though, I will. Read and review! -Lexi


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_It's your job or your baby's life._ Those words were ringing in Jane's ears as she sat in the passenger seat of Maura's Lexus. She was finally getting out of that awful hospital bed, but she wasn't going home. Maura insisted on taking care of her, which was fine except that Angela was not fifty yards away in the guest house. "I have to tell the guys. Maur, I'm scared. What are they going to think of me?"

Maura intertwined the fingers of her free hand with Jane's left hand, "They will not think any less of you. And they will love this baby. It's Sunday, are you going to tell them tonight?"

"I guess. I mean, they're going to start to wonder when they see me sitting behind a desk all day and I'd like to tell them before I tell Cavanaugh." Jane was clearly nervous.

Maura picked up on it right away. "Jane, look at me." Jane looked up. "You are a sister to all four of those men, two of which are your biological brothers." Maura took a left down Bowdoin Street, "Lunch?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Too bad. That's my niece or nephew in there and they will be fed." Maura pulled up in front of the Grotto Restaurant. She let go of Jane's hand, breaking contact only long enough to walk around the car and help Jane out. They held hands as they walked into the restaurant. "Two, please," Maura said to the maitre'd.

"Of course, miss. Right this way," the extremely Italian looking man said as he led them to a table in the back corner.

Jane and Maura held hands until even after they were seated. They honestly didn't realized their hands were still intertwined until Maura went to reach for her red wine with her right hand. "Oh, sorry," Jane said as she released Maura's hand.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Maura smiled. "How are you going to tell everyone at dinner?"

"I don't know. I think I'm just going to make an announcement instead of having them all sit down and making some big speech, y'know? Maur, you said that this baby was your niece or nephew. Do you really feel that way?"

Maura was honestly taken aback that Jane had to even ask that. "Of course. You're the closest thing to family I've ever had, and I love you. I grew up as an only child, with parents who barely even knew I existed. I enrolled_ myself _in boarding school when I was young with a hope that I could fit in there, but I never really did. You are the first real friend I've ever had. You were the first person I was ever able to love unconditionally and feel that same love in return. I love you, Jane. You mean more to me than I thought anyone ever could." And with that, Maura got up, walked around the table and lifted Jane to her feet. Because of Maura's heels, they were directly at eye level. Their faces were inches apart, and both Maura Isles, the M.E. who was pretty sure she was straight, nor Jane Rizzoli, the woman who was carrying Joey Grant's baby, felt the only right thing to do was to close the gap between them. They kissed for what seemed like hours. At first it was chaste, but intensified with each passing second. Neither of them even remember that they needed to breath until they heard the waitress clear her throat behind them. Maura's face instantly turned pink, "Sorry."

"No miss, I'm sorry to interrupt you," the waitress said smiling, clearly not caring that two women were making out in the middle of the restaurant. "Couples who are in love come here all the time, we've had two proposals already this month."

"Oh, we're n-" Maura started, but stopped when Jane grabbed Maura's hand under the table.

The waitress simply smiled, "Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?"

"We need a few more minutes," Jane said, looking directly into Maura's beautiful hazel eyes. Once the waitress had walked away Jane asked, "What was that?" Jane saw the hurt that flashed in Maura's eyes for a split second. "Not that I didn't like it, I just don't know what happened." Then there was a flash of hopefulness, which Jane also picked up on.

"I..I don't know. I got up to hug you and it just felt right to kiss you. I'm so sorry." Maura stood, and began to walk away.

"Maura, where are you going?" Jane asked, not sure what to do. "Maura, wait!" Jane got up, ran over to her, grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. She grabbed Maura's other arm and kissed her. It was a kiss that can be easily compared to the kiss at the end of Breakfast at Tiffany's, minus the cat and the rain.

"Jane.." was all Maura managed to get out before the desired to have Jane's lips pressed against her own overwhelmed her. _This is right_, was all she could think as she kissed Jane again.

This time it was Jane that broke away. "When Joey told me he loved me, I knew there was a reason I couldn't say it back. It was because of you. It's always been you, Maur."

**A/N: **And so the Rizzles begins... I know it happened kinda fast, but there's a whole lot of drama coming up, so don't worry. I'm thinking it's going to be a whole Ross/Rachel kind of thing, but maybe it won't have such a happy ending. You'll just have to keep ready. And by the way, the last sentence I stole from Friends. Read and review! -Lexi


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"It's only three o'clock," Maura said in a breathy voice. "We have time before your mother comes over to make dinner." She now had her hands firmly placed on Jane's hips. She kissed Jane again, grabbing her hand and leading her toward the stairs.

Jane followed her. She had never been with a woman before, but it was becoming more and more evident that Maura had. She knew her best friend was straight, but Maura went to college and according to most people, college is a time for experimentation. They reached the top of the stairs and Maura pushed Jane against her closed bedroom door. She pinned her arms down and kissed her lips, then left cheek, then Jane's jaw line, and then her neck. "Maura..." Jane was sure that was going to leave a hickey. Maura spun them around so her back was against the door. She slid her right hand up until she found the door knob and slowly opened the door to make sure they wouldn't go crashing onto the floor. Jane liked the fact that Maura was in control. It was a nice feeling compared to being the strong, hard-shelled, always in control, detective. Next thing she knew, she was on the bed with Maura on top of her, kissing a trail down her neck and pulling at the hem of her t-shirt. Jane pulled her own shirt off and then Maura's.

Jane had flipped them over and Maura had started to unzip Jane's jeans when they heard, "Hello?"

"Maybe if we ignore her, she'll go away," Jane said, nipping at Maura's neck.

"It's Angela. You know she probably already saw my car in the driveway and has no issue coming up here and barging in," Maura laughed, reaching for her shirt.

Jane grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to her lips. "Let her," she said against Maura's lips.

At that moment, there was a loud knock on the door. "Janie? Maura? You in there?"

"Hold on, Ma. Maura's naked," Jane said, hysterically laughing at her own joke, simultaneously pulling her shirt on.

Once Maura had her own shirt on, she swatted Jane on the thigh and yelled, "No I'm not, Angela. You can come in."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! You apologize to Maura right now!" Angela looked as if she was trying to stifle a laugh. It was the same look she had when she had to discipline Jane and her brothers even though she thought some of their antics were funny.

This only spurred Jane on more. "Sorry, Maura," she said, now laughing so hard no sound was coming out.

Maura threw a pillow at her, careful not to hit her stomach. Angela looked at her and realized for the first time that Maura's hair was messy and her face was flushed. She then looked at her daughter, whom had reddened cheeks that could be seen through her tanned skin, which was a rarity. "Huh.." Angela said not realized she had spoken aloud.

"What, Ma?"

"Oh, nothing," She said in that knowing, motherly tone. "Everyone will be here in a few minutes. Dinner's on in an hour and a half."

"Thank you, Angela." Maura said, smiling. Angela got up and walked out of the room, making a point of shutting the door behind her. "What time is it?"

"Holy shit, it's 4:30. Did we really go at it for an hour and a half?"

"No reason we can't make it two hours," Maura said seductively, winking at Jane. She pulled her shirt off and climbed back on top of Jane. She had Jane pinned with one arm and was unzipping her jeans with the other. She climbed off of Jane and walked around the bed to Jane's ankles. She pulled her dark jeans off, revealing long, toned, tanned legs and a black thong. "Jane," she gasped, "I fully expected white cotton." She giggled.

Jane sat up and grabbed Maura by the waste. She pulled her down and kissed her passionately. "From now on, nothing should be expected," Jane said in her sexiest voice. She slid her hand up Maura's back, unhooking her bra in one fluid motion.

Maura put her hands on Jane's hips and pulled them toward her. "Oh, Jane.." Maura moaned.

Just then, they were interrupted by another knock on the door. "Guys, everyone's here." Angela called, without opening the door. She knew something was going on in there. Jane had had that same redness in her cheeks the night she lost her virginity in the back of Mark Antonucci's car. She didn't think Angela knew, but she did. A mother always knows.

Jane could barely even create a sentence because there was Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Boston Police Department, half naked on top of her. "We'll umm..we'll be right out."

"Take your time." Angela smiled. There was definitely something going on in there, and it was a seemingly natural progression. The girls were clearly in love. They always have been, they just never realized it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

They all sat around the dinner table, laughing and doing what families do best: making fun of eachother.

"Hey, at least I don't faint twice in one day," Frankie laughed, throwing a piece of bread at his big sister.

"Yeah, well at least I don't punch like a girl. And I have a reason for that!" Jane yelled, throwing the piece of bread back, hitting Frankie in the middle of his forehead.

"Sucks to suck!" Tommy grinned mischievously.

"Shut up, Tommy." Frankie and Jane said simultaneously.

"Janie, what's your reason?" Frankie asked with sincere concern.

"I have an elevated heart rate, but that's normal for me right now, so don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Why is that normal for you_ right now_?" Frost asked.

"Because I'm pregnant," Jane said, doing nothing to hide the fact that she had the dumbest looking smile plastered across her face.

No one said anything. Maura and Angela were beaming. After what seemed like forever, but what was about twelve seconds in reality, Frankie got up, walked around the table and pulled his sister to her feet, giving her the biggest hug he'd ever given anyone. This was a signal to the rest of the group that it was okay to be happy. There was a chorus of 'that's great' and 'I'm so happy for you'. When Jane sat back down, she realized that while she was hugging Frankie, Korsak had been elected to ask the questions. "Who's the father?" was the first.

When Jane looked at Maura for reassurance, Korsak realized that may not have been the best one to start with. "Joey Grant." Maura stated, trying to have no expression. If Jane wanted to tell them what happened, that was her choice.

"He's not in the picture." Jane said, trying her damndest not to cry.

Frankie stood, almost knocking his chair backward. "That son of a bitch. I'll kill him."

"Frankie, I appreciate it but sit down. I told him to stay away and I honestly don't know if he will."

"Well, if you need me to kick his ass, I will."

"How far along are you?" was the second question.

"8 weeks," was the answer.

"Do you want to see a picture?" Angela asked.

"Ma, how did you get an ultrasound picture?" Jane asked her mother.

"Oh, I gave her one." Maura said.

"And how did you get one?"

"Well, when they thought I was your wife at the hospital, they gave me a picture after they took an ultrasound."

The ultrasound picture of Jane's eight week old baby was already being passed around. "Jane, she's beautiful."

"She? Frankie, how do you know it's a she?" Jane asked.

"If it's a Rizzoli, you'd already be able to tell if it was a boy. Trust me," Frankie laughed.

"Francesco Alastar Rizzoli!" Angela yelled, swatting him with the back of her hand.

"Are you going to raise it by yourself?" was the third question.

"No." was the answer.

"Janie," said the only person outside her immediate family who could call her 'Janie', "You know I will take you to every appointment possible and be there whenever I can, but who's going to be there when I can't? Or when Frost can't? Or Frankie? Or Maura?"

The chorus of, "I will"'s that went around the table was overwhelming. It almost made Jane cry.

As dinner wound down Jane said, "Frankie and Maura I need to talk to you."

Frankie and Maura looked at each other. Frankie immediately thought, _Oh shit, what did I do?_ And Maura thought, _Is she okay? _

When everyone except Frankie and Angela had left, Jane pulled Frankie and Maura aside. "I want you two to be my baby's godparents."

"Really?" Frankie was elated.

"Of course. And I want you to help me name it, too. Frankie, no fictional character names, and Maura, no scientist names. Unless they're good names."

"Oh Jane! I'm so excited." Maura squealed.

That 'Oh Jane' sent shivers down Jane's spine. It was the same one that had escaped from Maura's lips not four hours earlier. "Well," she said, "You two mean the most to be and I'm honored that you said yes."

"Janie, I have to go, but I'll come visit you tomorrow, okay?" Frankie said, pulling Maura into a hug then Jane.

"Okay," she said. Frankie kissed his sister on the cheek and walked out.

As Maura and Jane walked back into the kitchen, they hadn't even realized they were holding hands. It was, however, the first thing Angela realized when she saw them. "Huh.." Angela said.

"What, Ma? That's the second time you've done that today." Jane said, slightly irritated.

Angela pointed to the ladies' hands, eyebrows raised. "Something's different between you two."

"Nothing's different, Ma. She's my best friend, and that's it. You never held hands with your best friend?" Jane asked, a little more irritated. She didn't want to lie to her mother, but she didn't know what her and Maura were, and she was sure Maura didn't either.

"Well, I guess I did. I don't remember." Angela said.

"Okay well, I'm going to bed. Night, Ma. I love you." Jane said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Love you too, sweetie."

As she laid in Maura's bed, she tried to figure out what was going to become of them. After Maura laid down next to her she asked, "Maur, what are we?"

**A/N:** In honor of my favorite holiday, you get two chapters. I'm so awkward, I don't know how to write sex scenes, so please feel free to criticize. But don't be too harsh. Read and reviwe! -Lexi


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

"I don't know what we are right now. I just know that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you," Maura said. She loved Jane as a friend, but she had never thought about loving her in a romantic way. Sure, there was the occasional fantasy, however, that was just because Jane was gorgeous, which was common knowledge.

"We've always been more than_ just _best friends. There's always been something there, something I could never really put my finger on until now. Every time I see you, I get butterflies in my stomach like I'm in high school again and I just found out Mark Antonucci's going to ask me to prom. Whenever I'm upset and I see you, it immediately calms me down. You're the only person I've let see every side of me, including my immediate family. I knew there was a reason I didn't love Joey. There's really no logical explanation except for the fact that I don't want to love_ him_." When Jane said that last word, she looked up at Maura, hoping she would take the hint.

Of course, socially awkward Maura doesn't. "Well why wouldn't you want to love him? I mean, he's great looking, a nice guy, and from what you told me, I guess it would be eight weeks ago now, he's great in bed." She turned a little red at that last part.

"Because I want to love someone else. And I want that someone to love me back."

"Who do you wan-oh.. You mean me, don't you?"

_Finally_, Jane thought. "Yeah, I do." Jane looked down at the lavender sheets on Maura's bed.

"Jane," Maura said, placing a hand under Jane's chin and tilting her head upwards. "I've been in love with you since day one." She didn't know where that came from. It just kind of slipped out. "Well, maybe not since the day we first met when I thought you were a prostitute, but maybe day one of our friendship." Maura giggled.

"And you never said anything to me? Why did you choose today to kiss me? Why did you choose to tell me you love me when I'm pregnant?" Jane wasn't angry, she simply didn't understand. "Please don't misunderstand me. I'm so happy that you kissed me and that you said you love me, but I just don't get why you chose now."

"I don't know. Actually, I do. This is going to sound terrible, but I saw how scared you were about raising this baby alone and how much it hurts when someone asks who the father is, so I just took a chance."

Jane laughed and kissed her. "That does sound terrible but I'm glad you seized the opportunity."

"What do you think we are?" Maura asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm pregnant with Joey's baby. He said he wasn't giving up without a fight, and knowing him, that's one hundred percent true. At the same time though, I want to be with you. I think I've always loved you. Even on the first day we met, when you tried to pay for my coffee because Stanley is an asshole. I remember thinking, 'wow, what a woman'. I know that's very cliche and completely cheesy, but it's true." Jane let a single tear stream down her cheek, she really loved Maura as a friend. But as she talked, she began to realize that Maura was so much more than a friend...she always had been.

Both women were laying on their sides facing each other. Maura propped herself up on her arm and leaned down, feathering kisses from Jane's forehead to her jaw line. To an outsider, it would have been a simple gesture of love, but to them it was so much more. To Jane it meant that Maura loved her back, something that didn't happen very often to Jane. To Maura it meant that she was whole now, that she was a complete person because of Jane. "I love you," she whispered.

With one hand gently stroking Maura's hair and the other protectively on her stomach, Jane fell asleep. Maura watched her as she slept. _She looks so peaceful_, Maura thought, _and she's so beautiful. She really is glowing. Oh my god, she's glowing. She's pregnant, that's why she's glowing. Maura, you idiot. Why did I have to kiss her while she's pregnant? I love her, that's why. _She tried to reason with herself, but it was just no use_. Jane loves me back. Even when she was just a friend, she completed me. I never had anyone until she came along. And now she loves me, and I love her. But she's pregnant, and Joey's not going to give up without a fight. Oh, god_. Her mind slowly stopped racing and she fell into a deep, dream-filled sleep.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it took me like a million years to get this chapter out. My show opened last week and closed last night. I meant to get it out earlier today, but if any of you are actors, you know a thing or two about post-show depression. I know I'm rushing the whole Jane and Maura thing, but there's a method to my madness, don't worry. Chapter about Maura's dreams is coming ASAP. Please read and review! -Lexi


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Everything in italics is Maura's dream, anything else is what's actually happening.

"_I love you," Jane said smiling. _

"_I love you, too" Maura said, looking into Jane's chocolate brown eyes. Then all the sudden about six months had passed and Jane was eight months pregnant. Their world still seemed perfect. Jane was about to have a baby, they were in love, and from the looks of Maura's formerly pristine apartment, they were still living together. _

_At that moment, Joey walked in and kissed Jane, "Hey babe." _

'_What?' Maura thought. 'This isn't happening,' she thought some more. 'Jane just said she loved me and now she's with Joey? She told me the reason she couldn't love Joey because of me.'_

She rolled over in bed and outstretched an arm, subconsciously wrapping it around Jane.

"_You ready to go, sweetie?" Joey asked Jane, hugging her from behind. _

"_Yeah, will you grab my coat for me?" Jane asked turning her head and smiling up at him. As he walked out of the room she sat back down on the couch, practically on Maura's lap. "What's wrong?" Maura said nothing. "Look, Maur, you know that Joey is the father of my baby girl and when I came to you and said I was sorry but I should be with Joey, you said you considered it and you thought it was the right thing to do." Being Italian, Jane talked with her hands and as she did, Maura noticed a diamond ring catching the light on Jane's left hand. _

Maura let out a small whimper in her sleep.

"_Why would I say that?" Maura asked. "I love you Jane, I always have. You just told me you loved me and that I was the reason you didn't love Joey back not four hours ago." Maura was angry and sad and immensely hurt. _

"_Babe, are you r-" Joey was interrupted by Jane._

"_In a minute, Joe! Maura, just because I'm with Joey now doesn't take away the truth from that. It was true then, and sometimes I feel like it's still true now." Jane looked at Maura with sympathy in her eyes. _

"_Jane, don't. You're engaged to him now, not to me. That should be my ring on your finger, not his." Maura could feel her eyes welling up. "I love you because you are you. He only loves you because you're pregnant!" She regretted that as soon as it came out of her mouth. "Jane, I'm so sorry. That didn't come out the way I intended it to. I meant it as a derogatory thing to Joey, not you." _

_Jane just looked at her with hurt written all over her face. "Don't even." Jane got up and walked away._

"_Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Maura heard Joey ask._

"_Nothing. Let's go." Jane said very coldly._

'_Could Jane still love me?' Maura thought. Days went by, then a week, then two. She hadn't heard from Jane in two whole weeks. She saw an open, empty vodka bottle on the coffee table, but couldn't remember drinking it. Then the phone rang. It was Angela._

"_Ma-m-ma," was all she could get out. She was hysterical. _

"_Angela, I'll be right over." Maura grabbed her coat, shoes and keys. She stormed out the front door and to the guest house. Angela opened the door. She was a complete wreck. Maura could tell by looking at her that something was wrong with one of her kids. 'Dear god, please don't let it be Jane, please not Jane.'_

"_J-j-jane.." Angela managed. _

_Maura pulled her into a tight hug. "Angela, I'm here. What is it?" As she waited for Angela to calm down enough to be able to speak, all she thought was, 'I can't believe I let Jane leave like that and now there's something horribly wrong with her or the baby.' _

_Angela's breathing became somewhat regulated and she said, "Jane..and..J-joey...car...accident. Jane's..b-baby..."_

_Maura felt like she was going to be violently ill. She grasped Angela's shoulders and held her at arms length. "Angela, look at me. Are Jane and the baby alive?"_

"_I-I don't know. The..the hospital w-wouldn't tell me a-anything over the ph-phone." A sob wracked Angela's body. _

"_What hospital are they at?" Maura knew that when the hospital won't tell the patient's family what's going on over the phone, that means it's really bad._

"_Mass Gen." She sat back down on her sofa, put her head in her hands, and cried._

"_I'll be right back. I'm going to call and find out what's going on." Maura walked out of the guest house and practically ran back into her own home. She grabbed her cordless phone and dialed the number for Massachusetts General Hospital. "Hello, this is Doctor Maura Isles. I need to speak to whomever is the doctor attending to Jane Rizzoli." _

"_I'm sorry, ma'am. He's in surgery right now." The girl on the other end sounded like she was sixteen. _

"_Is he operating on Jane Rizzoli?" Maura said, jaw clenched._

"_Ma'am, I can't tell you that information."_

"_God dammit, I'm a doctor and I know for a fact that you can tell me that information. If you don't tell me right now, so help me God I will come over to that hospital and..." Maura was seeing red. If this bitch thought she could stand between her and finding out whether or not the love of her life was, in fact, alive, she had another thing coming. _

"_Calm down, ma'am. I cannot tell you that information over the phone; however, if you come to the hospital I can tell you who he is operation on as long as you have some kind of I.D. proving that you are a doctor or a family member of the patient." The girl was very calm, which calmed Maura a tiny bit. _

"_I'll be there in 10." She said and hung up the phone. She ran back to the guest house to ask Angela if she wanted to come. Angela said no, but to call only if it was good news. As soon as she entered Mass General, she heard a woman's voice and recognized it as the one who had been on the phone with her a few minutes ago. She had her medical I.D. in her hand as she approached the desk. She strode over very calmly and placed the I.D. on the desk. "Is that Jane Rizzoli in surgery right now?" Maura said, again, jaw clenched. _

"_Yes, Dr. Isles, it is." The woman said, her voice filled with sympathy for Maura. _

"_What is the severity of her injuries and is her baby girl alive?" Maura sounded distant, and she was. She was trying to dissociate herself. _

"_All I know is that they are both alive. I will call the O.R. and have them send someone out with an update as soon as they can. For now, you can sit over there if you like." She tried to smile as she pointed to a waiting area. _

"_Thank you," Maura said, trying to be as polite as possible. She was elated that they were both alive, but she still didn't know how bad their injuries were. 'Oh god,' she thought, 'I didn't even think about Joey.' She walked back over to the desk and asked the young woman, "Is Joseph Grant alive?"_

_The woman smiled at her, "Yes, he is. I believe he only has a broken arm and a bump on the head." _

_Maura didn't want to admit it, but she was relieved he only had minor injuries. That might mean Jane had minor injuries, too. Just then, a young doctor came out of the Operating Room. "Are you Dr. Isles?" Maura nodded. "I'm Dr. Leo, I'm the resident on Ms. Rizzoli's case." When he said 'Ms. Rizzoli' there was a tone in his voice that told Maura it was over. "I'm so sorry to inform you of this, but Jane passed away at 4:30. In the ambulance, she asked that her daughter be given to you, and that you name her Jane because she wanted her daughter to remember her." _

_Maura fell to her knees. "No," she whispered. "This can't be happening." She began to violently sob. _

Jane was woken up by Maura crying and shaking in her sleep. She gently shook her, "Maura, Maur, wake up." Maura's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the woman she loved.

**A/N:** I know this is long, so I hope you love it. I'm sorry it's so sad, but I feel it's necessary. Is Maura going to pull away or will she tell Jane to never leave her? What do you think? Read and Review! -Lexi


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Tears were still streaming down Maura's face after Jane had woken her up. Jane pulled her in tight to her chest, trying to get Maura to feel safe and loved. "Maura, it was just a bad dream. Honey, it wasn't real. I'm here, you are safe." When the crying didn't stop, Jane held Maura far enough away so that she could look her in the eye. "Maura, talk to me." It wasn't a question, nor was it a command, but something in the tone of Jane's voice made Maura stop crying and want to talk about it.

"It-it was awful. You were in a car accident and...and you didn't make it. But the baby did and it was a girl. The d-doctor came out and said that y-you wanted me to have her and n-name her J-Jane," Maura leaned into Jane and began to cry again. She couldn't tell her about the Joey part, not yet at least. She was a doctor, she knew it was just a fear, but it was a fear based in reality. That's what scared her.

"It's okay, Maura. I'm right here. And don't worry, we are certainly not going to have another Jane Rizzoli on our hands." Jane tried to make Maura laugh, even if she had to make a joke at her own expense. She pulled them down from there sitting position, Maura's head remaining on Jane's chest. Maura curled into Jane, laying one hand on her stomach and the other was twirling Jane's hair.

Maura cracked a smile. "I think we m-might."

"Really?! Why? And please don't give me all the scientific terms." Even though most people would think Jane would rather a boy, deep down she would love having a little girl.

Maura rolled over and opened the top drawer of her nightstand pulling out yet another ultrasound photo. "Do you see the way the skull is shaped?" She asked as she traced the outline of the skull with a well manicured nail. "Well, it is consistant with that of a female. However, because the baby hasn't matured enough for even the OBGYN to determine the sex, I can't be certain."

Jane just looked at her and smiled. She felt sleep pulling at her. "I love you," she said as her head slowly tilted to the left, signaling to Maura that Jane would soon be asleep.

"I love you, too," Maura said, reaching for Jane's hand and intertwining the fingers with her own. She laid her head on Jane's shoulder and soon fell into a deep sleep of her own. This time, she dreamed that she and Jane were fighting against Joey for custody of their baby:

"_Your honor," Joey was saying, "I have a desk job. I could be there to make dinner for her and wouldn't run the risk of getting shot everyday, like Jane does."_

_"Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles, do you have anything to say about this?" The judge asked._

_'We're married?' Maura thought. 'Good.'_

_"Yes, your honor, I do. Mr. Grant is right, I do run the risk of getting shot everyday and I might not be there every night to make Francesca dinner. I mean, I can't even cook. But what Mr. Grant does not understand is that my wife doesn't run that risk like I do. My wife is the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. She can make her own hours, so she could be there to make her dinner and she's an excellent cook. Most importantly, your honor, is that my daughter calls my wife 'mom'. She calls Mr. Grant 'Joey'. Our daughter is four years old, and he has yet to move back to Boston from Washington, D.C. And if you have reservations about Maura and I keeping custody because of my job, I'll quit and find another one. Thank you, ma'am." Jane sat down and reached for Maura's hand which was resting on the table._

"Okay, I'm ready to rule." The judge stated. Both parties stood, Jane still clutching Maura's hand. "Mr. Grant, you will..."

Maura awoke with a start. She thought that subconsciously she didn't want to hear the judge's rule because she thought it wouldn't be in her and Jane's favor, so she brought herself out of REM. She looked at the clock, it read 6:00 AM. "Time to get ready for work," she mumbled to herself. She walked downstairs with sunglasses on because she knew the light would be too bright. She pressed the start button on the coffee make and within minutes of it brewing, Jane was downstairs.

"I smell coffee," she said. She took in the sight of a disheveled Dr. Isles and giggled when she saw she had sunglasses on.

"You are not to have coffee. You can either have decafinated tea or OJ. I don't mean to push, but you should tell Cavanaugh today. You won't be able to handle the smell of any dead bodies and I'm not allowing you in the morgue because of all the chemicals. You are also not allowed to be on the street because you cannot exert yourself this early in your pregnancy." Maura said vehemently.

As hard as it was for Jane to take her seriously with her oversized Coach sunglasses on, Jane obliged. "Will you get me some OJ and make me breakfast while I'm in the shower?"

"Of course," Maura smiled, as she loved that Jane needed her as much as she need Jane.

As Jane walked toward Maura to give her a quick kiss, she felt her stomach churn. Maura recognized that look. She had seen that same expression on Frost every time he came into the morgue. "Sink!" She said, and turned Jane to face it. Maura held her hair back and Jane had never been more grateful that someone was touching her hair. "Go get in the shower, I'll handle this."

Jane walked off and mouthed a thank you. She came back down about twenty minutes later, dressed and ready for work. She all but inhaled the two pieces of toast Maura had made her. "Sweetie, if it's okay with you, I'm going to drive myself to work because Cavanaugh'll probably send me home."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." She pecked Jane on the cheek and as she walked away, Maura's mind replayed the nightmare she had had just last night.

Jane didn't notice the scared look on Maura's face because she had that same look. She was terrified that Cavanaugh wouldn't let her work for the next two years.

**A/N: I'm **so sorry I haven't been able to get this chapter out. I had a death in the family a couple weeks ago and now the musical I'm in is starting. We've also just started the college process in school, so I've been so busy. I hope you're still sticking with me even though I've neglected you. I know I kind of dismissed the dream, but it'll come back. Don't worry. Read and review! -Lexi


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Jane sat outside Cavanaugh's office, waiting for him to arrive. She was early, but she was grateful for the time to think about what she was going to say. He showed up, coffee in hand, about twenty minutes after Jane. She stood as he came closer, "Sir, can I talk to you? It's about work."

"Sure, Rizzoli. Come on in," the lieutenant smiled at her. Everyone knew that she was his favorite because if anyone else pulled the shit Jane did, they'd be fired within a week. "Take a seat," he offered.

Okay, Rizzoli. Calm down. Everyone else knows. Right now, it's your child or your job, Jane thought. She'd start to show soon, and she knew it. Her boobs were already getting bigger, too. Someone was bound to notice, which was something she didn't want happening before she told Cavanaugh. "Sir," she started, "sir, I'm not going to be able to go into the field or to the morgue for a little while."

"Why? Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" Cavanaugh's concern for her almost made her cry.

"No, I'm not hurt. I'm...I'm...shit, it'll just be easier to show you. I'll be right back." She stood too quickly, causing her to have to grab onto the back of the chair for support.

"Rizzoli, are you alright?"

"Fine, sir. I'll be right back..two seconds." She dashed out the door and to her desk. She opened the desk drawer and rifled through til she found an ultrasound picture. She strode back into his office, visibly more confident. "Here," she said as she handed him the picture.

Cavanaugh looked from her face to her stomach, "This is yours?" Jane just smiled and nodded. "That's great, Jane! How far along are you?"

"Eight, almost nine weeks." Jane was beaming.

"Okay, well I'm going to assume you don't want to sit at home all day for the next year, so I'll stick you at a desk job for five months. Then you're going on maternity leave, and that's an order." He smiled at her from behind his desk. "Oh, and I'll let you help Korsak and Frost with cases as long as they don't stress you out too much. I'll have Dr. Isles check up on you every once and a while."

"Sir, I have something else to tell you," Jane wasn't nervous about telling Cavanaugh about her and Maura. "Dr. Isles and I are a couple. We've been living together for a while now."

"And your telling me this because..."

"Because you're my boss and I didn't know if there was any paperwork that needed to be done."

"Rizzoli, I already thought you two were together." He tried to stifle a laugh. "Do me a favor and send Dr. Isles up here when she gets to work."

"Why?" Jane asked. All Cavanaugh had to do was give her a look. "Sorry, sir. I'll have her come right up." She walked out of his office and to her desk. She was sitting in her chair for no more than for seconds before she was up and running to the bathroom. As the two pieces of toast she had eaten that morning came back up, she felt her phone vibrate. Once she composed herself a little bit, she opened the message:

_I just pulled in. I'll come up to see you soon._  
_-M_

Jane hit the reply button with a shaky thumb:

_Can you come right up? I'm in the bathroom, 3rd stall from the left._  
_-J. Rizzoli_

Within two minutes, she heard the familiar sound of heels clicking on the tile floor and then, "Jane?"

"In here, Maur."

Maura looked on the floor and saw two familiar black boots peaking out from under a stall door. "Are you alright?" She asked, as she jumped up onto the counter, knowing there wasn't enough room in the stall and not wanting to sit on the floor.

"Yeah, just a little morning sickness. I'll be okay in a minute." Jane stood and opened the stall door. "Do you have any gum?" Maura nodded her head and handed her a piece. "Cavanaugh wants you in his office. He wouldn't say why, but I used my super detective skills and I think it's because he's giving me a desk job and wants you to look after me." Jane jumped up on the counter next to her. "Maura, I told him about us."

Maura stared at Jane blankly. "You did what? Jane, we haven't even told your mother yet."

"I know, but I'm just so in love with you and I know we haven't told anyone and that we didn't discuss telling people. I love you so much, Maura. And I realize we haven't even figured out what we are to each other ye-"

Maura stopped her with a kiss. "Jane," she said as she jumped off the counter. Surprisingly strong for her petite size, she was able to pick Jane up slightly and stand her on her feet. "I love you with all of my heart, even though it's the brain that recognizes emotions, and I so don't deserve you." She got down on her knees.

"Maura? What are you doing?" Jane was already tearing up.

"Jane Rizzoli, at this very moment, nothing could make me happier than having you as my girlfriend, so will you?"

Now there were years streaming down Jane's face. "Of course! Maur, I had didn't know that you're such a romantic."

Maura stood back up and kissed her. "Me neither. I guess you just bring it out in me. I'm going to go talk to Cavanaugh. Why don't you go tell Korsak and Frost that you'll be doing a desk job?" She pulled away from Jane and when she got to the door she looked back over her shoulder and said, "I love you." And with a flip of her honey blonde hair, she was gone.

Maura knocked on Cavanaugh's door. "Enter," he said with authority, it was something he had perfected over the years.

"Hello, Lieutenant. Jane said you wanted to see me?"

"Hey, Dr. Isles. Yeah, I'd like you to look after Jane for me. We both know how much she loves her job and I don't want her to get too stressed. I also believe a congratulations is in order on your relationship and your baby. I'll tell you though, I thought you'd be the one to get pregnant, not Rizzoli."

"Oh, she's not..you know what? Never mind. Thank you, Lieutenant." And with that, she left. She was bearing a dumb grin on her face for the rest of the day. That baby was _theirs_.

**A/N:** Okay, so this is a fluffy chapter. Sorry, not sorry. I think I want to put some case stuff in the next chapter, let me know what you think. I also might fast forward a month or two. Vacation is coming up, so hopefully I can get a lot of chapters out. Read and review! -Lexi


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I'm fast forwarding two months because frankly, I was getting a little bored with this story.

Chapter fourteen:

_Two months later..Jane is now 17 weeks pregnant._

"Maura! Get up! You're phone has been ringing for like five minutes." All Jane got in response was a grunt. "Maura!" She shook her and Maura finally opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked. She sounded kind of pissed and then Jane handed her her phone. "Oh, sorry. Doctor Isles." She said as she pressed the green button on the screen of her white iPhone.

Jane looked at the clock. It was 7:30 in the morning and she had taken the day off because of an appointment with her OBGYN. She could have slept until at least 9:00. Jane saw Maura hang up the phone and asked, "Will you be able to make it to my appointment today?"

Maura looked startled, she had assumed Jane went back to sleep. "I don't know. We've got two female victims, both with their corotid arteries severed. It's at 10:30, right?" Jane nodded. "I'll see if I can make it." Maura got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. As soon as Jane heard the shower running, she let her mind wonder back to the times her corotid artery was almost severed.

She subconsciously rubbed the scar on the left palm and then the small, almost invisible scar on the left side of her neck. "Hoyt's in jail," she said to herself. Jane could feel her hands begin to shake and tried to talk herself down. She finally heard the shower stop and called, "Maura!"

Maura came running, hair soaked and in nothing but a white towel. "What is it? Are you alright?" She sat down on the bed next to a now fully alert Jane.

"Hoyt's still in solitary, right?" She sounded so afraid.

Maura looked at Jane and caught her gaze. The expression in Jane's eyes told her everything she needed to know. She put her arm around Jane's broad shoulders and pulled her closer. "Yes. He has no contact with the outside world, except his attorney. And even then, all those documents are read by guards. I'm sorry, I should have thought before I told you about the victims."

Jane looked up at Maura, her eyes conveying all the fear she had felt when Hoyt had her pinned and was about to slit her throat. "It's okay. I see something every day that reminds me of him or that basement he had me in, or the woods we were in. Maur, if you want to at least try and make it to my appointment, you have to go now."

"Okay," she said and kissed Jane on the forehead. "I love you. Will you at least try to go back to sleep?"

By the time Maura had finished her sentence, Jane's face was already buried in her pillow. Maura heard a muffled "love you too" and went to dry her hair. She left for work about thirty minutes later, looking, as always, like she was about to strut down a Paris runway.

Maura arrived at the crime scene in Roslindale about an hour later and the first thing she noticed was that the first victim, Antonia Lorenzi, looked remarkably like Jane. When she took another step into the apartment, she saw the second victim. The second vic had no ID, but judging from how much she looked like the first vic (and Jane), Frost concluded that they must be sisters. Maura told him that her lab would determine that and that guessing was almost never correct. After scolding Frost, Maura noticed that each vic had gunshot wounds through the center of each of their palms. They reminded her of the ones Hoyt and Jane had. "Oh god. Vince, can you come here please."

"What's up, Doc?" Korsak chuckled. He never got tired of that joke.

"Vince, please. This is no time for jokes. Look," she pointed to the GSWs on Antonia's hands. "And did you notice who the vics look like and their neck injuries?"

"Oh my god." Korsak sat in one of the nearby chair and buried his face in his hands. "What are we going to tell Jane?"

Maura sighed deeply. "I don't know. I haven't even determined the cau-"

"Maura," Korsak interrupted her. "For once, just for now, assume that the cause of death is their necks being sliced from ear to ear. What are we going to tell Jane? I know she can't have any extra stress, but we can't not tell her."

"Vince, this could put her back in the hospital." A single tear slipped down Maura's face. She signed for the bodies so that they could be transported back to autopsy and left. She climbed into her Lexus and thought about what she was going to say to Jane.

Meanwhile, back at their house Jane was ecstatic. Today was the day she was going to find out the sex of the baby. When she stepped out of the shower, the phone was ringing. She rushed over to her bedside table and answered it. "Hello?"

"Janie? You sound different."

"Why are you calling here?" Jane asked. She was bullshit.

"Jane, I just wanted to see how you and our-"

"No. It is not our baby. It's my and Maura's baby. I realize I'm the one who told you to stay away, but two and a half months withouth so much as a 'Hi Jane, it's Joey. I was just calling to see how you and the baby are'. You said you wouldn't give up without a fight. Were you just talking about the baby, or were you talking about me too?" Jane was fuming. She had never been so mad at someone.

Joey sighed and said, "I was talking about the both of you. Clearly you don't want me in you're life, but you can be damn sure that I'll be a father to this baby." Now he was pissed.

"You know what Joey? This baby doesn't need you anymore than I do." With that, Jane hung up.

Maura walked in fourty-five minutes later to find Jane laying in the fetal position and crying. "Jane, sweetheart. What's the matter?"

Jane was visibly startled by Maura's presence. "J-Joey called."

Maura sat on the bed next to her and said, "We can talk about it in the car if you want to. Right now, though, we need to get ready for your appointment. We're going to find out the sex, are you excited?"

This earned a small smile from Jane. "Yeah." She sat up and swung her long legs over the side of the bed. She stood and changed out of her sweats and gray Boston PD shirt. Maura took this opportunity to really look at the woman she loved. Jane caught her staring, smiled and asked, "what?"

Maura blushed. "Nothing, you're just so beautiful." She looked down at her watch out of embarrassment and realized it was 9:50. "Jane, we have to go."

"Okay, let me just brush my teeth." Five minutes later they were in Maura's car, pulling out of the driveway. Jane stated out the window the entire ride.

"Jane, do you want to talk about it?" Maura asked. She was quite concerned for Jane. First, she thought Hoyt was back, and now there was Joey.

"He wants to be a part of the baby's life and I just..I don't know if I want that."

"He is it's biological father. I know what it's like to grow up without that and it's awful, but at the same time I wouldn't be who I am today if I weren't adopted."

Jane didn't reply to Maura. She had clearly pissed Jane off. When they got the the doctor's officer, they were immediately taken into an exam room. Jane changed into the paper gown and hoisted herself onto the table. The doctor came in and did her initial exam. Towards the end of the appointment she asked, "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes!" Jane beamed.

The doctor was a friend of Maura's so she left it up to her to tell Jane because she knew that Maura could already tell.

"Jane," Maura said. "Say hello to our little girl!"

Jane was openly letting tears fall. "A girl," she whispered. She was elated.

**A/N:** I left the Hoyt thing opened ended because I don't know if I should bring him into the story. What do you think? And I hope you're happy that it's a girl. Read and Review! -Lexi


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I got mixed reviews about bringing Hoyt in, but the majority wants him. However, I'm only bringing him in for one, maybe two chapters. And I promise he won't physically harm Jane or the baby.

Chapter fifteen:

It was the day after she found out, and Jane still hadn't told her mother that the baby was a girl. Angela had taken the day off and was now keeping Jane company while Maura was at work. "Ma," Jane said. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Janie?" Angela asked worriedly.

"Ma..I..I'm having a baby girl." Jane smiled broadly.

"A girl!" Angela ran over and wrapped her arms around Jane. "I can't believe you're having a girl! Do you have a name picked out yet? What about Constantina or Margherita?"

"Ma, I just found out yesterday, and I'm pretty sure I don't want my daughter named after a cocktail," Jane laughed. "Besides, that'll be something for Maura and I to discuss." She smiled sheepishly. She saw the look on Angela's face and immediately thought Oh shit.

"Something for you and Maura to discuss?" Angela asked. She had always suspected something was going on between her daughter and Maura, but was this confirmation?

Jane sighed. She and Maura had decided on telling Angela that they were a serious couple like two weeks ago but never got around to it. "I might as well tell you. Maura and I are a couple. It's serious. Ma, I love her and she loves me," Jane laid a hand on her own stomach, "and we're going to raise this baby girl together."

Angela sat there speechless. For Jane, it seemed like an eternity, but it was about fifteen seconds before a small smile spread across Angela's face. "I knew it!" she yelled, pulling Jane into a gentle yet fierce hug, the way only a mother can. "Ever since I saw you two the night you told everyone that you're expecting. Oh, honey! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Ma," Jane said, blushing slightly. It was Saturday and since she was only working the desk, she wasn't called in. That's why when the ringtone Jane had set for Frost broke the comfortable silence that had settled between Angela and Jane, they both jumped. "Rizzoli."

"So serious," Angela mumbled to herself and made a face.

"Jane," Frost said, "is Angela there with you?"

"Yeah, why?" That came out a little more hostile than she had intended.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Barry? What's the matter?" Angela was worried. Frost was like another son to her.

"Angela," Frost's voice was suddenly serious. "I need you to promise me something?"

"Of course! What do you need?"

"I'm going to tell you something. You have to promise to not panic and you cannot let yourself change your facial expression. Jane _will_ pick up on that. Okay?"

"Okay." The determination was evident in her voice.

"We got a case yesterday with two female victims whose carotid arteries were severed and they had gunshot wounds to their hands. Angela, the women were sisters. The both looked remarkably like Jane. Are you doing alright so far?"

"Yup!" Angela says, flashing her best fake smiled to Jane.

"Maura requested a meeting with Hoyt yesterday for today. She just got back. It's him Angela. He's trained another apprentice. When Maura walked in, he congratulated her on the baby and their relationship. His apprentice must be stalking Jane. Oh crap, you knew about Jane and Maura, right?" Frost's voice is calm and steady, like he's trying to talk someone off the ledge of a building.

"I did, Barry. Thank you." She smiled at her baby girl again and goes to hang up the phone but hears Frost telling her to wait.

"Angela! Hold on a second. Will you go before Maura gets home? It'll be easier for Maura to tell her all the facts."

"Great, sure thing," she says, mustering up all the acting talent she has to sound cheery. "Thank you, Barry."

"Maura is on her way home now." Frost says.

Angela hung up and looked at Jane. She smiled and said, "Honey, I have to go take care of some things, but Maura is on her way home. Frost said she just left the precinct."

"Ma, if you're planning a baby shower...don't. I don't need more people knowing that Joey isn't around." _Jane laughed a little. Why else would Frost want to talk to Ma? _She thought.

Angela smiled sadly as she walked over to hug her daughter. "Okay, baby. I won't. I love you so much." She hugged Jane and then put a hand on her growing stomach. Suddenly, there was a small amount of pressure applied to her hand. Angela looked up at her daughter, wide eyed.

Jane looked at her mother the same way. "Oh my god, Ma! Did you feel that too?"

"Janie, I think my granddaughter just kicked me." Angela smiled broadly.

"Uh-huh," Jane said, nodding. It was only when Angela moved brush them away that Jane noticed there were tears streaming down her face.

Angela was crying now, too. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to leave before Maura got home. "Alright, sweetheart. I really have to go. I love you both." She had her hand on the doorknob when she heard Jane softly call out to her.

"Ma, if you're not doing anything, will you come over for dinner?"

"Of course, il mio amore."

"Okay. I love you, Ma."

"I love you, too."

Maura came home twenty minutes later to find Jane laying on the couch talking to there unborn child. She could hear Jane saying, "Well you kick really hard, pretty girl. Maybe you'll be a kick boxer or a soccer player. You can be whatever you want though. Maura and I will love you just the same...if you stop kicking so hard." Jane laughed.

"She's kicking?" Maura asked, excitedly.

"Yeah," Jane said. She didn't care about the dumb grin that spread across her face as Maura put her hand on her stomach.

She laughed as Maura pulled a dainty hand away saying, "Ow!" Upon realizing that the joke she made was actually funny, Maura laughed too. She stopped, suddenly her expression was grave and she said, "Jane, I have to talk to you."

"Of course, Maur. You can tell me anything..unless you're breaking up with me, then I don't wanna hear it," Jane tried to joke, but seeing the expression on Maura's face made her immediately regret it.

"Okay, I'm just going to be straightforward about this. Remember the case I got yesterday?" Maura said and Jane nodded. "Well, the vics were sisters. They both looked, quite remarkably, like you. They both had gunshot wounds in the center of their palms."

"W-what?" Jane felt panic creeping up through her stomach.

"Jane, there's something else. I went to the prison today to-"

Jane cut her off, "No, Maura. You don't have to tell me that he confirmed it and I can't hear anymore right now. I'm dizzy and I can't breath very well."

"Jane, sweetie, try and take deep breaths." Maura rubbed circles on Jane's back. "There's one more thing you really need to know." Janet's breath finally steadied and Maura said, "He congratulated me on our baby and relationship."

"What?" Jane asked. Maura had never heard Jane annuciate a word so well. "That son of a bitch. He trained another apprentice and is having him stalk me...us." She said, gesturing to the space between herself and Maura.

"Jane, I asked Barry and Vince to stay here until we catch this guy. You'll come to the precinct during the day, and they'll be here when we get home and all night. I promise you that he will not hurt you or our daughter."

"Okay," Jane was just as surprised by her submissiveness as Maura.

**A/N:** The next chapter will be all about Hoyt, but there will be flashbacks from the two months I skipped over. I'll try to write it so that if you didn't want Hoyt, you can skip the chapter. However, the flashbacks will be in italics, so if you want to read those and not the Hoyt stuff, feel free! Read and Review! -Lexi


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

_17 days later...they still haven't found Hoyt's apprentice. _

Jane rolled over and looked at the clock: 7:03 AM, Sunday morning. She stretched her right arm out to find that Maura wasn't there. She thought nothing of it, but then the events of the past two and a half weeks all came rushing back. Hoyt was back. Jane began to panic.

The clicking of the doorknob turning, and the horror movie-like creak of the door did not help. But when Jane looked up, it was Maura standing there, looking amazing, as always. "Oh, I'm sorry, love. Did I wake you?"

Jane smiled, "No. Maur, are Frost and Korsak here?"

"Yes, and they've eaten most of our breakfast food."

Jane groaned, but was secretly relieved. "I guess I better get down there then." Jane lifted her head off the pillow, her hair sticking out six ways from Sunday.

As she walked toward Maura who was still standing in the doorway, Maura asked, "Jane, darling, are you going to-"

Before she could finish her sentence Jane was running to the bathroom. Maura calmly approached her and held her hair back as she threw up the almost non-existent contents of her stomach. After a few minutes Jane stood reaching for her toothbrush. "I'm alright, Maura. Thank you." After her teeth were brushed and she at least attempted to run a comb through her hair, she went downstairs into the kitchen. Seeing the lack of bacon (which she was now craving) on the counter, she said to Frost and Korsak, "What the hell's the matter with you? You don't save any bacon for the pregnant girl?"

They both shifted in their chairs uncomfortably. "Oh my god, I'm kidding. Don't have an aneurysm." She smiled at them.

"Pregnant Jane is a pain in the ass," Korsak said looking at Frost.

"No more than usual," Frost said smiling at Jane.

Jane removed one of her hands, which were holding a glass of water to her lips, to give them the finger. That is the moment Angela chose to come into the kitchen from the bathroom. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli! You put that finger!"

Jane had her back turned so she jumped and nearly choked on her water. "Christ, Ma! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She whirled around to face her mother too quickly, got dizzy and fell backwards. Before she could hit the floor, Frost was hoisting her back onto her feet. "Thanks partner," she said. This earned Frost a glare from Korsak.

In a split second, Angela was on her. "Janie, baby are you okay? What happened? Did you get dizzy? Should I take you to the hospital?"

"Yes, Ma. I got dizzy, but I'm fine," Jane said as she gripped the counter so hard her knuckles were white. "Could you just go get Maura for me please?"

Angela nodded and as she ascended the staircase, she heard crying. She debated on whether or not to check on Maura, but decided in the end that she should. She knocked on the door and said softly, "Maura, honey, it's Angela. Please let me in."

She waited for a minute and then heard Maura's bare feet padding across the hardwood floor. Maura smiled up at Angela, who for the first time realized that Maura is quite short without her heels on. "Hello, Angela. Is everything alright?"

"Yes...I mean...are _you_ alright?"

"Of course," Maura smiled again.

"Maura, sweetheart, I know you were just crying. Do you want to talk about it? I know this whole thing with Joey and Hoyt on top of that is really hard on you, too." Angela rubbed Maura's arm while she said this, hoping to provide some sort of comfort. After all, Maura was like another daughter to her.

Maura looked at Angela and thought back to two weeks ago when she had confided in her about her fears when it came to Joey. He had texted her that night asking her to have Jane call him. Angela had walked in on her crying over it:

_"Maura? Maura, what's wrong?" Angela pulled her into a hug. "You can talk to me."_

_Maura had planned to say she didn't want to talk about it, but what came out instead was, "I'm afraid."_

_"Of what, baby?" Angela chose this term of endearment because she knew that Maura knew she had only ever called her daughter 'baby'. _

_Through her sobs, she smiled slightly. It was not lost on her that Angela had chosen to call her that. "Of w-what's going t-o happen if Joey c-comes back...what if J-Jane decides that her and the b-baby are better off with him? What is sh-sh-she leaves me?" She sobbed. _

_Angela traced lazy patterns on Maura's back, trying to comfort her. "Maura, don't think like that. Jane told me that you were together like two days ago and she hasn't stopped talking about how much she loves you since then."_

_Maura had stopped sobbing and composed herself enough to be able to walk over to her couch and sit down. "Angela, I had this awful dream about two months ago. Joey came to pick Jane up one day and I had no idea what was happening. Jane had decided that she wanted to be with Joey, late in her pregnancy. She left me, Angela. S-she left. What if th-that really happens?" She was sobbing again. _

_Angela grabbed her hand and said, "Honey, have you talked to Jane about this?" _

_"No," Maura sniffed._

_"I think you should." Angela said._

Maura realized she had been staring at Angela for a full minute. Angela was kind enough to pretend she didn't notice. "Come in," Maura said, stepping aside. Angela walked in and sat on the edge of Maura's bed. Maura shut the door and walked over to sit next to Angela. She sighed,

Meanwhile, Jane is coming up the stairs. "Where did they go?" She reached for the doorknob and heard Maura talking.

"Angela, I..I just don't know anymore."

"You're not thinking of leaving Jane, are you?" Angela looked panicked.

"Oh god, n-" before she could finish, there was a loud thud outside the door. "What was that? Jane?" She crossed the room in two strides. "Jane!" Maura kneeled down beside the love of her life on the floor. "Jane! Jane, wake up!"

Angela was right behind her, standing with her hand covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face. "Janie!"

Hearing all the commotion, Frost and Korsak ran up the stairs. "I knew we shouldn't have told her about Hoyt.." Korsak mumbled under his breath. If looks could kill, Korsak would be dead three times over. He looked down and was met by three people staring at him, all with complete animosity. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"She's not waking up. Barry call 911." It became clear that Maura was detaching herself from the situation, and only Angela knew why. Maura feared that Joey would here that Jane was on the hospital again and come rushing to her bedside like the decent guy he was. Maura thought that if she could dissociate now, it wouldn't hurt as bad when that happened.

The ambulance arrived within minutes and just as Maura was about to climb in behind Jane, Angela pulled her aside. She said, "You're riding with me, we have to talk." She then pointed to Frost saying, "Barry, go with Jane," and then looked to Korsak. "Vince take your car." She saw the hurt look on his face and explained that they needed to take two cars so that if one of them had to leave for any reason, the others wouldn't be stranded at the hospital. He obliged and followed the ambulance in his unmarked. Angela and Maura followed close behind in Angela's car. "Maura, she loves _you_. Even if he shows up, she'll choose _you_."

"How did you-" Maura was baffled that Angela knew exactly what she was thinking.

"A mother knows these things, Maura." She looked over and smiled at whom she hoped would be her future daughter-in-law. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I can call Lieutenant Cavanaugh and tell him not to call Joey, if that would make you feel better."

"I don't think Jane wants anything to do with him after he showed up at our house the day before you and I had that talk, so…" Maura considered this for a moment. "No. No, it's Jane's choice whether or not to call him."

Maura thought about the last time Jane had seen Joey. He had shown up at their home, asking for Jane:

_Maura looked up over the rim of her reading glasses when she heard someone banging on the door. She then heard Jane grunt in the chair across from her. Maura saw she was trying to stand and said, "Don't get up, I'll get it."_

_Maura opened the door to Joey Grant standing there. "Hello, Maura. Is Jane here?"_

"_Let me check," she said. She was not about to let Joey in and watch as an overly emotional Jane gets upset. After all, she would be the one getting her through this later, wouldn't she? She walked into the living room and unbeknownst to her, Joey had followed. "Jane-" she was interrupted by Jane grunting as she stood._

"_What are you doing here?" She pointed an accusatory finger in Maura's general direction._

_Of course, Maura didn't think to turn and make sure no one was behind her. "What?" Her green eyes glistened with tears._

"_Not you, Maur." Jane gestured for her to turn around. When Maura turned back with a look of shock on her face, she saw Jane looking at Joey with so much hatred that it made her nervous._

_Frost and Korsak were at the precinct investigating a new lead and Frankie had come to spend the day there. Maura had never been grateful for Jane's cravings until that very moment. Jane had sent Frankie out, not ten minutes ago to buy her some marshmallows. Maura was positive Frankie would have killed Joey right there in the doorway of her living room._

"_I heard that Hoyt was back. I just came to make sure you and my kid were okay." Joey was already getting defensive._

"_No. __**She**__ is not your kid." Jane stood eye-to-eye with him._

"_It's a girl? Janie, that's so great!" He moved to put his hand on her growing belly._

_Jane grabbed his wrist before he touched her. "Yes, our," she gestured between herself and Maura, "baby is a girl. You would know that if you answered my phone calls. I figured the decent thing to do would be to call you and tell you." She turned on her heel and walked away._

"_Jane! Don't do that. Don't walk away." He called after her._

_Maura stood there in shock for at least a full minute. When the situation finally registered she looked at Joey and said, "Lieutenant, I think it's time you left."_

_He looked defeated when he said, "Okay but I'll be staying in town until this whole case is wrapped up."_

_As he walked away, Maura realized that he hadn't come to see Jane. He had come for work. "Oh, and Joey?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do not come back to our home. I will not hesitate to file a trespass order." She looked at him, completely expressionless._

"On second thought," Maura said, "Maybe it would be best if you did call Lieutenant Cavanaugh."

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Life has been crazy. It's not fluffy, but here's a chapter in honor of Valentine's Day. My show goes up in three weeks, so this coming week is probably the only time I'll have to update in that time. Read and Review! -Lexi


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Jane woke up in the ambulance. "Where's Maura?" she asked. She could feel herself begin to panic again and willed herself to keep breathing. Jane thought that the fact that Maura chose not to ride in the ambulance with her basically confirmed that Maura was going to leave her sometime soon.

Frost saw the look on her face and was surprisingly in tune with Pregnant Jane's emotions. "Hey partner. She's right behind us, she's riding with Angela." He grabbed her hand and realized that a small part of him would always love Jane as more than a friend and partner. _Stop thinking like that, idiot. She loves Maura and they are raising Jane's baby together._

Jane's voice pulled him out of his emotional turmoil. "Frost, I think she's going to leave me. I heard her talking to Ma and-"

"Jane," Frost interjected, "She's not going anywhere." He smiled down at his partner. He had never seen her more vulnerable than she was in this moment, not even after two, now three, Hoyt incidents. "Wow..." He hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud until he saw Jane's quizzical look.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You just...you really love her, don't you?"

"More than anything, except for maybe our daughter." She smiled at Frost.

He returned the smile, as genuine as possible. He knew it wouldn't be long before some asshole overheard Cavanaugh on the phone saying Jane was in the hospital and called Joey. Frost knew that once Joey showed up at the hospital, he wouldn't see that smile until Joey was gone. "She feels the same way about you."

Jane laughed humorlessly. "And how do you know that?"

Frost thought back to a few days ago when he caught Maura with tear tracks on her cheeks:

_"Hey Maura, what's wrong?" He felt legitimate sympathy for her. She was willingly dealing with all this Hoyt stuff on top of all the Joey stuff, and with Jane's hormones. He didn't know how Maura did it._

_"Oh nothing, Barry." She said, trying to sound cheerful._

_"C'mon Maur, you can tell me. I'm not going to make fun of you or anything...I might kill whoever made you cry, but that's a different story." He placed a loving hand on her shoulder._

_"I don't think Jane would appreciate you killing the father of her child." She looked up at him and smiled a tear-filled smile._

_"I hate that guy so much." Frost mumbled under his breath. "First he runs off to D.C. and leaves my partner alone with a child to raise and..."_

_"She's not alone, Barry." Maura seemed hurt._

_"I know she's not alone __**alone**__ but her little girl is going to be fatherless." Frost was getting really angry now. "Did he call here? Is that why you're crying? I swear to god, I'll kill him."_

_Maura laughed a little. "No, he didn't call here. I was just thinking about when he came here unannounced. It's hard, Barry. It's really hard. Jane and I are together and in love and we're great but sometimes when she's sleeping I hear her mumbling Joey's name."_

_"Like, in a sex dream kind of way?"_

_"No, thank goodness. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if that were to happen. Plus, she only says __**my**__ name like that in her sleep." Maura didn't even realize what she said was really not something Frost needed to know._

_"Woah, Doc. Didn't need that image in my head." He laughed and she laughed along with him. "Why don't you ask her about her dreams?"_

_"Oh no, I don't want to upset her."_

_"Maur, just do it." Barry pulled her in for a hug. "If it does upset her, I'll tell her she's being an ass hat and she'll get over it._

_"What on earth is an 'ass hat'?" Maura cocked her head to the side and looked confused. Barry laughed again, and she laughed too. A real, genuine laugh._

"I just do, Jane. She's not going anywhere for awhile." Barry looked down at Jane sympathetically.

Jane squeezed his hand, "Thanks, Frost."

"I don't think I should be telling you this but I think it's best for both of you if I just tell you. Maura is worried that you still have feelings for Joey. Apparently you mumble his name in your sleep and stuff."

"What?" Jane tried to sit up but got too dizzy and laid back down.

"Woah there, partner. Calm down. I told her you weren't going anywhere." Frost put his hand on Jane's shoulder. "Relax."

"Frost, I just don't know what to do. I want nothing to do with Joey, but I don't want my daughter to grow up fatherless. My father isn't in my li-"

"Hey, you and **Maura's** daughter may grow up without her biological father, but she will not go without a dad." He took hold of Jane's hand.

A tear slipped down her cheek, "What's the difference?"

"A biological father is just the sperm. A dad is someone who is there for a baby and teaches her how to ride a bike, and throw a ball...except you can pitch better than any guy I've ever seen," he tried to lighten the mood with a joke. "Dammit Jane, look at all the good men your daughter will grow up seeing. Frankie and Tommy, even though he's had his problems. Korsak, Cavanaugh, and last but most certainly not least, me. Having children makes you a father, yes...but it does not make you a dad."

At that moment, they pulled up to the hospital with Maura and Angela pulling in behind them. Dr. Hamilton greeted them as the ambulance doors opened. "Hello, Ms. Rizzoli. I see you've fainted again."

"Doctor," Angela butted in, "is my Janie okay? She's been under so much stress lately and I know you said that the fainting was probably due to stress and it's all that damn Joey Grant's fault."

"Ma!" Jane said, and it became apparent that this was not the first time she had tried to stop Angela from talking to the doctor.

"Mrs. Rizzoli, I'm sure Jane will be fine but I would still like to take a look at her and maybe do some tests, alright?" Dr. Hamilton asked, trying to reassure Angela.

"Alright," she stated.

"Angela, why don't you come with me to get some coffee?" Frost asked, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her to the hospital café. He threw a look back at Korsak, who had been standing there awkwardly. Frost signaled for him to follow.

"Hi," Maura said looking down at Jane.

"Hey," Jane said reaching out her hand and grabbing hold of Maura's.

"Jane, I need to ask you something." Never one for social appropriateness, Maura just got straight to the point.

"Okay, but can it wait a little while?" Jane asked, glancing at Dr. Hamilton and the EMTs.

Picking up on the social cue, she said, "Of course, Jane."

An hour later, the doctor was awaiting Jane's blood test results and Angela, Frost, and Korsak were still at the hospital café.

"Maur, what did you want to ask me?"

"Jane, I..I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course. I love you, too..more than anything except our daughter because I love you both equally."

"I know, but I have to ask...Jane, do you still have feelings for Joey? I hear you saying his name in your sleep..not in like a sexual way or anything. And the way he affects you when he comes around..I just-"

"Maura." Jane said, lifter the smaller woman's chin so she was looking right into Jane's eyes. "I won't lie to you and tell you that I don't have feelings for Joey. I do, of course I do. He's the father of this baby. This baby that I love so, so much. A part of me will always love him for giving me this beautiful baby girl, but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you." Jane leaned down and kissed Maura and with it, she tried to convey all the love she had for the blonde.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm so sorry this took forever to write and upload. My life is a damn mess right now, but it's been too long since I updated. I tried not to leave you in a cliffhanger because I know how upsetting that can be. Read and review! -Lexi


End file.
